Love which Kuroko Plays
by devilojoshi
Summary: Keduanya mempertanyakan apa yang lawan mereka rasakan. /DEDICATED FOR # AKAKUROXYGEN (YunAra challenge no 01)


Dia kuat, dan aku kagum padanya—kurasa seperti itu.

Pedangnya berayun lihai, jubahnya dengan model membelah tengah dengan kedua sisi menjuntai hingga mata kaki—akan sangat bijak jika kubilang—terlihat menarik. Kain putih yang menjadi lapis utama terlihat begitu bersih. Rambutnya setengah terurai, indah terterpa angin. Dia kuat, dan sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa tak terkalahkan. Ia berayun ke samping saat pedangku hampir melukai pipinya, mataku membola, terkejut—bukan karena kecepatannya menghindar, tapi lebih pada hampir saja aku melukai kulit yang putih.

_Aku berusaha untuk tidak melukainya._

Mataku masih membola saat pedang yang ia pegang muncul dari sebelah kanan, memanjang—hampir menebas leherku. Aku menghindar, mundur dengan cepat, terlihat melayang di antara bunga cantik yang terpisah dari pohonnya. Dapatku rasakan belaian lain, kain pelapis luaran pakaian putihku berkibar, terterpa angin yang seakan ikut bergabung bersama kami.

Aku melihatnya, Seijuurou datang. Ia menghunuskan pedang. Dengan cepat berada tepat di depanku.

"Tetsuya," Derai nafasku terengah. Mataku melihat sudut bibirnya yang tertarik, naik ke atas. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana iris dwi warna itu bersinar—penuh isyarat kesenangan.

Kaki kami menapak hampir bersamaan di atas para bunga. Perasaanku berdebar, lelah ditambah perasaan kurang nyaman. Ia guruku, seseorang yang mengajariku bagaimana cara memegang sebuah pedang dengan benar, kemudian menganyunkannya pertama kali. Seseorang yang telah mengobati lukaku yang tak kunjung sembuh dan hampir mati. Dia—Seijuurou, yang menemukaku sekarat di sebuah lembah tak berpengkuni. Lembah kematian dengan bunga berwarna merah, mematikan.

Aku mendengus dan dengan cepat memalingkan wajah. Mata pedangku bersinar saat tidak sengaja terik matahari menyinarinya. Jika kau melihat dari sisi lainnya, maka yang terlihat adalah pantuan wajah Seijuurou yang tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat senang karena sesuatu—dan **entah kenapa, aku selalu ingin tahu, **

'_**Apa yang membuatnya tersenyum begitu indah?'**_

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Love which Kuroko plays © devilojoshi

**Pairing**: AkaKuro (Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya)

**Genre(s)**: Romance

**Warning**: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, YAOI, Alfa/Omega Universe, Alternative Universe, OneShot.

**.**

**Dedicated for AkaKurOxygen 'YunAra' Challenge.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tetsuya's PoV_**

Keluarga, jika kau memiliki arti kata itu, maka kau memilikinya. Maksudku, bukan berarti itu dari sisi positifnya saja, tapi juga berarti dari hal negative. Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Seijuurou berumur tidak lebih dariku, membuatku merasa nyaman. Ia guruku, temanku, dan keluarga untukku—kupikir seperti itu.

Seijuurou sebatang kara, **setahuku**. Saat beberapa minggu aku terbangun dari tidur panjang, suatu proses yang Seijuurou jelaskan bahwa itu reaksi biasa dari pengeluaran racun mematikan, aku bertanya sesuatu. Ia menjelaskan bahwa, ia hanya tinggal disana sendirian, terasing dari dunia luar—_bukan mengasingkan diri_. Mungkin sebenarnya itu bukanlah keinginanannya, **melihat bagaimana ia termenung sendiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi**, mau tak mau membuatku berpikir seperti itu.

Aku menyayanginya. Melihatnya sedih itu berarti menyakiti hatiku sendiri.

"_**Aku tak membutuhkan orang lain. Aku dapat melakukan semuanya sendirian." **_Tapi jawaban yang kudapat setelah panjang lebar bertanya perihal kesindiriannya, hanyalah kalimat itu. Ia mengatakannya dengan mimik wajah mengeras, terasa tersinggung dan mungkin—aku memang tidak perlu bertanya lagi padanya. Itu urusan Seijuurou.

Entah sejak kapan, aku merasakannya. Tarikan gairah yang berpacu di setiap sel darahku. Mereka mengalir begitu deras saat Seijuurou melihatku—bahkan, terkadang, berada dekat dengannya pun berimbas kuat padaku yang tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Terasa panas, berdebar, dan membuatku tak dapat bertahan lama untuk tidak meleleh. Aku sering merasa menatapnya dengan pandangan menelan—**kurasa Seijuurou pun mengetahuinya**.

Seperti sekarang, kami sedang berada di sebuah air terjun. Airnya sangat jernih, dan pandanganku bukan terkesima pada jernihnya air. Tapi, pada punggung putih berotot dengan beberapa bekas luka tergores yang justru menambah kesan seksi pada punggung Seijuurou. Jariku gemetar, dan tenggorakanku tak dapat menahan rada dahaga dengan hanya menelan ludah.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Buka 'lah jubahmu." Seijuurou berucap dengan matanya yang berkilat. Nafasku semakin memburu, _**apa dia sengaja? **_

Dengan perlahan kubuka ikatan-ikatan kecil dari jubah biruku. Tanganku yang putih menariknya perlahan, lalu membukanya dalam satu hibasan kecil. Hanya kain putih longgar yang membalut tubuhku sekarang. Aku melihat Seijuurou, dan ia masih melihat ke arahku. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang sangat kecil, perlahan aku buka satu ikatan cukup besar di bagian pinggang. Saat ikat itu terlepas, maka terlihat 'lah dadaku yang terperban, melingkar hingga bagian kaki. Disana ada bekas besar—yang cukup mengganggu pemandangan, luka yang tinggal saat Seijuurou menemukanku.

Refleks, tanganku membelai daerah terdekat yang dapat kujangkau.

Mataku menyendu. Perlahan, kakiku melangkah. Mendekat pada tetesan kecil dari anak air terjun yang terkempas. Rasanya dingin saat kusentuhkan kulit kesana, dan riak air nampak membesar.

"Perlahan," Seijuurou disana. Mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum yang sangat tampan. "Aku tak ingin kau terjatuh, Tetsuya."

Terasa tangannya yang basah menggenggamku kuat. Ia selalu menjagaku, dan sialnya—diriku ini malah menaruh gairah padanya. Aku telah menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga, dan perasaan ini tak seharusnya ada. Tak ada perang batin yang berarti, karena yang kutahu, aku harus membunuh perasaan ini.

_**_Tetsuya's PoV End_**_

.

.

Malam hari. Telah lewat beberapa minggu setelah Tetsuya menutup semua perasaannya pada Seijuurou—meski itu masih dalam proses. Sekarang, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana cara Seijuurou dapat merasa bahagia bersamanya, yang tak dapat membuka pembicaraan sekalipun. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang disana, dan mungkin Seijuurou telah menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga—**tak ada kepastian, tapi Tetsuya berharap demikian**.

Tetsuya terjaga. Ia melihat sekeliling gua yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal bersama Seijuurou selama ini.

Perasaannya malam ini tak nyaman. Sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan Tetsuya pun nampak membesar. Rasanya semakin lama semakin menyakitkan. Bendanya yang membesar seperti akan meledak kapan saja. Kain yang berada di atasnya nampak basah dan mencetak jelas apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Tetsuya, kau terbangun?" Seijuurou disana, berada di antara batu yang membentuk sebuah lubang—seperti pintu buatan.

Tetsuya melihat Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tampak lain. Wajahnya hanya disinari sedikit cahaya yang timbul dari lubang-lubang kecil di sela bebatuan, dan sebelah matanya tertutup balik rambut merah panjang yang tak terikat seperti biasa. Bibir tipis itu seperti tersenyum—namun Tetsuya merasa takut melihatnya. Matanya terbelalak, "Siapa?"

Seijuurou datang mendekat. Ia melihat Tetsuya sambil terdiri dihadapan si pemuda biru. "Aku Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

Tapi Tetsuya terlihat tidak percaya. Matanya terbelalak, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai terlihat berantakan. Beberapa jauh ke bagian dada yang diperban. "Apa?"

Seijuurou mendekat lagi. "Seijuurou. Tak perlu takut, aku ada disini—untuk melindunginmu." Tangan putih itu terjulur, memegang cepat tangan Tetsuya yang masih berada di dada pemuda itu. Seijuurou melihatnya sambil tersenyum, nampak seperti dilakukan oleh orang yang berbeda tapi memiliki makna yang sama. "Kau takut? Kenapa?"

Menggeleng lemah. Tetsuya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengar dan matanya lihat. Keduanya saling bersebrangan, walau kenyataan itu membawanya pada sebuah tamparan pahit. "Kau berbeda, Seijuurou-kun." Jawabnya.

"Tak ada yang berbeda. Kami hanya sedang bertukar posisi sekarang, aku—masih Seijuurou-mu."

Tetsuya merasa jantungnya berdebar. Otaknya berpikir dengan tidak jelas. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Seijuurou. Tapi—apa? Ia tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya tadi. Ia hanya fokus dengan pandangan merah menusuk di antara remang itu. Ia berdebar lagi! Debaran yang lain, sesuatu yang berdesir cepat dan membuat ia tidak ingin berlama-lama tinggal disana.

Ia tidak ingin Seijuurou memegangnya.

Ia takut. Takut tidak dapat memenuhi janji itu.

"Dia memintaku untuk bertanya padamu tentang suatu hal, Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou memanggilnya dari lamunan. Bukan hal yang baik, karena suara Seijuurou malah memperburuk desirannya. Tetsuya semakin tidak fokus dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seijuurou. "Ia memintaku bertanya, kenapa kau merubah pandanganmu? Kenapa tidak ada lagi keinginan yang kuat dalam bola matamu? Kau sedang mempermainkanku!"

Tetsuya tersentak. Ia kaget dengan kalimat terakhir yang disuarakan Seijuurou.

Apa yang sedang ia permainkan? Maksudnya—"Maksudmu apa, Seijuurou-kun?"

Pandangan Seijuurou menusuk, terasa menyakitkan hingga Tetsuya merasa hatinya berdarah karenanya. Darah, warna merah, yang menjadi warna Seijuurou sejak lama. "Kau mempermainkanku. Kau sedang bermain dengan perasaanku, Tetsuya. Kau nampak seperti akan meninggalkanku, sendirian."

"—aku?"

Dingin.

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou yang lain terasa dingin di pipinya. "Sejak kapan aku merasa kau berubah? Saat pedangmu mulai beralih untuk tidak memantulkan sinar pada wajahku, aku tahu kau tidak memikirkanku dengan semua ambisimu selama ini." Detak jantung keduanya bersautan, tak terdengar sebenarnya. "Kau tidak lagi memikirkanku dengan semua gairah yang kau miliki. Aku jadi tidak merasa kau mencintaiku."

Matanya terbelalak dengan sempurna. Tetsuya baru akan menepis tangan Seijuurou yang ada di pipinya dan berpaling, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak dapat ia lakukan. Tetsuya terpaku dengan pandangan mata merah itu. Seseorang yang lain sedang berbicara dengannya, tentang Seijuurou—mengenai perasaannya pada Seijuurou. Seseorang yang selama ini mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Kau keluargaku. Tak seharusnya aku berpiki seperti itu."

"Jika itu yang pikirkan, maka kau salah." Tetsuya memandang sekali lagi lebih dalam. Seijuurou tersenyum dengan sangat tulus, orang itu telah pergi. Seijuurou 'lah yang sekarang ia pandang. "Keluarga bukan berarti kita hanya boleh menjadi tidak terikat. Maksudku, ini bukan tentang bagaimana gairah yang kau rasakan seperti orang itu bilang. Tapi…" Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya, memandang mata biru indah milik si pemuda dengan penuh perasaan mendamba. "—lebih pada bagaimana kita saling mengunggapkannya. Tentang bagaimana kita akan menjalin suatu hubungan."

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mendambanya sebagaimana diriku memandang kepingan cinta. Saat ia berbalik, aku bisa melihat jubah merah berhembus bersamaan dengan rambut merahnya. Seijuurou, kau tidak tahu bagimana aku begitu menginginkanmu.

Aromamu, suaramu dan sentuhan kecil darimu akan langsung membawaku ke surga—yang hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Orang itu mungkin sedikit benar. Gairah ini yang membawaku padamu, sosok yang orang bicarakan berwarna merah dan terlindung oleh bunga-bunganya yang mematikan, tinggal dekat lembah kematian.

Merah. Warna darahmu. Sosok yang mengambarkan kumpulan gairah yang menyerangku hingga terjatuh pada kematian. Tidak peduli akan mati, aku tetap kokoh pada pendirian. Maaf, sedikitnya aku telah membuatmu mengatakan sesuatu yang salah—yang sebenarnya kau tidak ketahui.

Aku, tidak pernah akan meninggalkanmu.

Karena, sejak awal, aku—Tetsuya yang sedang menjalankan gairah cintamu.

.

.

.

.

_**_End_**_

* * *

**A/N: Terima kasih untuk Kak Yuna dan Kak Kiaara yang telah menyelenggarakan Challenge ini. Karena Challenge ini membuat fic AkaKuro semakin bertambah /maksudnya saya jadi banyak dapet asupan setiap hari, sampe lupa pengen ikutan juga XDD/**


End file.
